An ultrasonic imaging apparatus as an example of a medical device irradiates ultrasonic waves to a target part in an object through the surface of the object and noninvasively provides images about an examined part, such as a tomogram of a soft tissue or bloodstream, by using reflected ultrasonic waves that is echo ultrasonic waves.
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus is compact, inexpensive, and displaying a diagnostic imaging immediately as compared with another type of diagnostic imaging apparatus, e.g., X-ray device, Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI), diagnostic nuclear medical apparatus. In addition, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is safe because there is no risk of radiation exposure. Therefore, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is widely used in medical examination at maternity, cardiology, abdomen, and urology clinics.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus includes a probe radiating ultrasonic waves and receiving reflected ultrasonic waves that is echo ultrasonic waves, a body controlling ultrasonic waves radiated through the probe and generating an image by using the received ultrasonic waves, and a control panel connected to the body to allow a user to operate the ultrasonic imaging apparatus.
The user operates the control panel in a state in which the probe makes contact with an object and the control panel is required to be moved to a convenient location for the operation of the user. At this time, moving a bulky body may not be easy and thus a structure configured to move the control panel, which is independently moved from the body and to meet the needs of the user, may be needed.